


Dean's Own Angel

by taffrey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Cas, Butt Plugs, Domestic, Established Relationship, Human AU, M/M, PWP, Panty Kink, Sexy, Smut, Victoria's Secret Fashion Show, Wing Kink, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taffrey/pseuds/taffrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean always got together with his friends every year for the Victoria’s Secret Fashion Show. He kept up this tradition even after he moved in with Castiel. His boyfriend wasn’t the jealous type; he knew that this was one of the ways Dean kept his friendships alive despite all of their crazy schedules. He knew that after watching those gorgeous women strut their stuff on the runway, Dean would always come back to Cas, spooning up behind him and kissing his neck. Kisses that seemed to say "I don’t care about those girls; you’re it for me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Own Angel

Dean always got together with his friends every year for the Victoria’s Secret Fashion Show. He kept up this tradition even after he moved in with Castiel. His boyfriend wasn’t the jealous type; he knew that this was one of the ways Dean kept his friendships alive despite all of their crazy schedules. He knew that after watching those gorgeous women strut their stuff on the runway, Dean would always come back to Cas, spooning up behind him and kissing his neck. Kisses that seemed to say _I don’t care about those girls; you’re it for me._

The first year that Dean had hosted the get together at their new apartment Cas was busy all day, so Dean prepared the place by himself after work. The guys started getting in around 7:30ish, in preparation for the 8 o’clock showtime. Seated on the couch, beer in hand, Dean listened in on some heated debates about which angel was hottest. Apparently, Garth insisted on meticulously categorizing the different kinds of “hotness,” Victor disagreed with all but three of the categories, Benny loved everyone, Sam kept flashing his wedding band, and Dean just smiled. He had missed this. Even though he would prefer it if Cas were here too. It seemed that Dean wasn’t the only one missing his boyfriend.

“Hey Dean, where’s Cas?” Sam asked.  
“He said he had to go pick up some stuff after work.”  
“Cool. I hope he gets back before the show ends so I can say hi. There’s this new movie coming out that I wanted to invite him to.”  
“I’m sure he’ll appreciate that Sammy,” Dean said with a smile. “But enough about your chick-flicks, the real show’s about to begin!” He picked up the remote and raised the volume. “Bring it on, ladies.”

The guys continued to debate over everything during the commercial breaks; which outfit was better, who was hotter, which performance sucked or rocked. Castiel came home during the last commercial break with several big bags. He passed behind the couch, pressing a kiss behind Dean’s ear, before disappearing into the bedroom and returning trenchcoatless and empty-handed. He pulled up a chair from their kitchen table and joined them as they watch the last 10 minutes of the show. They all saved the conversation until the program ended. With it over, Dean turned off the TV and turned his attention to his boyfriend, who was finally able to greet everyone properly and was catching up with the group.

“Cas! There’s a new Matt Damon movie coming out soon, do you want to go?”  
“Aw, Sammy, why do you have such a hard-on for Matt fuckin’ Damon? I mean those _Bourne_ movies were okay, but seriously man. Don’t drag my man to that shit.” Dean interrupted.  
“It’s alright, I like Matt Damon.” Castiel said, teasing Dean. “There’s no need to get jealous.”  
Dean huffed. “I’m not jealous of that janitorial asshat, I just don’t think he’s that great.”  
“Ah! So you have seen more than just his _Bourne_ movies!” Garth accused.  
“Fuck off man, you saw _Marmaduke_ , you’re in no position to talk about any movie” Victor interjected. The group continued teasing and talking, sometimes all together, sometimes all at once. It was another hour or so before the men headed home to their respective apartments, but not before agreeing on a barbeque at Benny’s place next month. After the door closed for the last time, Dean locked it and leaned against it, smiling at Castiel.

“So, where were you today?”  
“Just picking up some things.”  
“Anything for me?” Dean waggled his eyebrows and gave a cheeky smile.  
“Maybe.”  
“Is that so? Can I _see_ it?”  
It was Castiel’s turn to give a sly smile. “Go wait on the couch, I’ll be right out.”

Dean pushed off from the door and made his way to their couch while Castiel went to their bedroom and closed the door. To keep himself busy, Dean decided to check his email on the smartphone Castiel had gifted him for his birthday. He begrudgingly admits its usefulness now and again, but never out loud. He can’t let anyone know the technology won. He amuses himself by cleaning out his inbox and responding to a few messages. Soon he hears the pop and creak of their bedroom door opening, and nothing could have prepared him for what he saw. Castiel steps out sideways to accommodate the large, white wings he’s wearing. His hair is artfully mussed, like that was the only thing keeping him from coming out sooner, and he is naked except for a pair of baby blue satin panties, complete with a thick, black, lacy trim. Dean’s breath catches in his throat as he drinks in the sight of Cas. He sees the fabric struggling to cover Castiel’s cock, and he feels himself get hard.

“Fuck, baby…” Dean breathes out.  
“Thought I’d give you your own private fashion show tonight.” Cas said, as he began to walk out and around the couch to stand between Dean’s legs. Dean’s hands are instantly on him, skimming up his thighs and resting on his ass, with his thumbs rubbing the material on Castiel’s hips. Dean shifted to the edge of the seat to mouth at Castiel’s dick through the material. Cas groaned and tilted his head back while a hand carded through Dean’s hair. Dean’s fingers wandered to the crease of Castiel’s ass, hoping to tease his hole through the satin, only to be obstructed with the base of a plug. Dean’s dick twitched in his jeans as he reached a new level of arousal and he moaned. Castiel gently tugged at Dean’s hair and proceeded to push him further back on the couch in order to straddle the man, then searched between the cushions for the lube they kept there for this very purpose. He placed the lube in his boyfriend’s hands before reaching around behind himself to ease the plug out of his ass. Dean couldn’t seem to unbuckle his belt fast enough and they ended up shifting to let him kick off his pants and boxer briefs. Castiel returned to his lap, kissing and tugging his shirt off until that was thrown unceremoniously behind the couch as well. Finally naked, Dean grabbed the lube again only to have it snatched out of his hands by an impatient Cas, who liberally coated Dean’s straining cock before pulling the panties to one side and lining it up with his hole sinking down. Castiel’s inhale was labored as he filled himself, while Dean held his breath the whole time Cas inched down. When fully sheathed, Cas placed a lube-slick hand on Dean’s chest while the other curled around the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. He then began to rock back and forth, finding his own perfect rhythm as he whimpered and clutched Dean harder. Dean started kissing his boyfriend’s jaw while petting his dick through the soft, silky fabric of the panties. His hands then shifted to his hips as he gripped them to thrust up with a faster pace. Castiel seemed to only be able to gasp and whisper “Dean…” on the exhale. Dean was muttering his own endearments under his breath, into Castiel’s neck. Things like _“Fuck baby, that’s right..You’re so good for me..My little angel..Damn baby..”_ Both of Castiel’s hands made their way onto Dean’s shoulders and he was riding him with all he had, with Dean’s hand back in between them jerking Cas off through the fabric.

“Dean, I’m close”  
“That’s right baby, come for me. Come on angel, come in those pretty little panties you got for me.” Dean kept his hands over the the fabric but quickened his pace. Castiel’s body tensed and his hole clenched around Dean as he came, coating the pair with come. Dean began thrusting quicker and more erratically and soon he was shuddering through his own orgasm. Both of them breathless and panting, their lips met together for another kiss. A kiss that spoke volumes between them, saying everything from _I love you_ to _Thanks for being with me_ to _I’m glad I found you_. Castiel smiles and nuzzles Dean’s neck, placing a kiss there.

“Mmm...shower?” he asks into the crook of his neck. Dean groans at the thought of ever moving again, but grunts his assent. Castiel gets up and leaves the wings on the coffee table to go turn the water on while his boyfriend follows (after taking a second to check out the wings, because damn).

Warm from their shower, the men crawled into bed, Castiel spooning Dean and kissing the shell of his ear.

“I love you.”  
“I love you too, angel.” Castiel chuckled, knowing that he probably earned himself a new pet name from tonight.

The End.


End file.
